Under the moonlight
by Passy
Summary: Percy starts to fall in love with Annabeth. But she still loves Luke. They make secret meeting at night and Percy finds himself constantly staring at Annabeth. Your typical Percabeth story. Read and review! Chapter 5 up! Look out the edited chapters!
1. Secret Meeting

**A/N: Sorry for making this chapter short, my back is killing me and I cant stand it, I have to go to sleep! Please R&R b/c I am staying up late to finish this chapter! B.T.W, this is the second place winner!** **Oh and do not sue me! I am not as rich as I act. LOL. Enough of this, on with the story.**

**W.G.F.T.B**

"Where," she mouthed. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and scowled at me.

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and this is the story about how I fell in love with my best friend, Annabeth Chase. We were having dinner and after the hellhound attacked camp, again our curfew was shortened. Annabeth and I were dying to discuss our main problem. Luke and Kronos. Right now, we were picking a secret place to meet at night.

"In the forest," I mouthed back. She nodded back. After singing a few sons around the campfire, we had to be inside our cabins'. I took a piece of paper out and just scribbled all around the middle. I glance at the clock and saw it was ten forty-five. I should probably go and meet Annabeth. I check my pockets there it was my trust, always returning 'pen' Anaklusmos.

I trudged down into the forest and looked around. I think I waited half an hour for Annabeth then I gave up on her. I felt a gust of wind blow. Silence followed that. "Boo!"

"Ah!" I yelled. Annabeth appeared, "Don't ever do that again!" She began to laugh.

"You-you should seen your face!"

"Stop, we're not here to fool around!"

"I-I'm sorry, I saw you from far away and I could help myself, am I forgiven?"

"Just don't ever do that again. Promise?"

She rolled her eyes. "I promise, Seaweed Brain, happy?"

"Yes. Now, down to business."

In addition, that is when I noticed something. Something that I would of never noticed if it was not for the moonlight.

**Fans: What was it?**

**Me: Um…I cannot tell you.**

**Fans: Why?**

**Me: Because then you will not review!**

**Any guesses. If you are right, I might include you in the story. Not this one, the Fiesta one. Good Luck and for your guesses send me a PM.**


	2. We get a suprise interuption

A hint of gold caught my eye. At first I thought it was a floating drachma but then I realized it was Annabeth's hair. No lie. I looked in her eyes and she looked in mine.

"Annabeth…" I could feel myself getting closer to her.

"Yes, Percy?"

I hesitated. I wanted to tell her that she looked nice, not just nice but she looked beautiful. "Can I tell you…something?"

"Anything you like." She moved an inch closer.

"Um…it's…that to me you are so-

There was a crunching of leaves and some scraping. It sounded like someone scratching a chalkboard. Ouch. I dug into my pocket and pulled out Riptide. Just as I was about to swing Grover appeared.

He looked startled and confused then he smirked and said, "Was I interrupting something?"

Nervously I replied, "Um…no, why do you ask?"

"Just," he looked at Annabeth then back at me. "Hi, Annabeth, I thought you went to sleep early?

"Err…yeah, but," she looked at me. "Tell him Percy."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the arrogant one now speak."

I turned to face Grover and said "Well…Annabeth and I were discussing the future and…and then you interrupted us."

Grover raised and eyebrow. I cannot do that. It's hard how you have to make the other one still and then-

"Oh really sorry, go back to your so called discussion." He turned and walked away.

"Wait! Its not what it seems!" Annabeth yelled. "It was all Percy's idea."

"Let it go, Wise Girl."

"But, my reputation," she whined.

"What about it?"

"Well…what if Grover told someone that he saw you and I here. Then people would talk. Especially the Aphrodite kids."

"So…you'll afraid people will start spreading rumors that you and I…am a…couple?" I barely managed to choke those words out.

She looked at the ground. "Um…sort of."

"Why?"

"Huh? Oh well, there's nothing wrong with you. Well maybe you go have a big ego, but that's because you're a Seaweed Brain."

"Was I supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Both?"

"Ha, very funny."

"Let's get going Wise Girl; we don't want someone else interrupting us."

"Okay, then."

I started to walk the direction Grover just had walked in when Annabeth called out, "Percy?"

I turned back and smiled. "What is it?"

She stood there frozen and then ran to me and gave me a hug. Wow, a hug. The closest I've ever gotten to her was grabbing her hand and putting my hand on her hip.

I hugged her back and replied in amusement, "It's not my birthday."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Sure…"

I put my head on her shoulders and yes I know this is weird but I could not resist smelling her hair. Yummy. It smelled like honey.

"Uh…Percy?"

"Huh?"

"You can let go."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"S'okay."

I grabbed her hand and led her back to the cabins.

* * *

**Aphrodite: Oh my gods! Finally one step closer to hooking Annie and Percy together. Did you guys see that hug! It was so cute! Percy even smelled her hair. This will be one tragic love story. Everyone will remember it.

* * *

_ Finally I updated! Sorry for the wait. I hoope this chapter is enough. I gots to go my mom is rushing me to do the dishes, yet she knows i break them! Oh well, R&R and I'm working on the other ones too. I should of never started three stories at once. BTW thank you all for reviewng, but I can't believe you guys did not know what he saw! It was Annabeth. This is how he's starting to fall in love. I gotta get a life. Remember review or I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork. You don't want to end up like Tobey, he's on my list. Bye! Time to break some dishes. This is gonna be so fun! _**


	3. Piggy PJ's

**Title: Piggy PJ's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, I wish I did but then I would totally screw things up.**

**A/N: Hi, my friends, I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to write more, but its time for my daily movie! I wrote this quickly so mind the errors. I had some ideas from my imaginary friend, Devi. I know I'm weird. But look at my name, it explains all. Oh and when I say 'Garbage' I actually mean something else. But my math teacher used that expression so I decided to use it. Oh look a kitty! ...Where was I? Oh, yeah, I talk too much did I mention that and I'm easily distracted. Okay I'll shut up now. Carry on!

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV: **The morning came and I noticed my cabin was empty.

I glanced at the clock and it said 10:10.

_Oh great Annabeth, you missed breakfast and canoeing class. On the bright side it's a new day and a new day to figure out how to stop…Luke._

A knock came on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Percy and Grover."

Garbage. I got up and tied my hair.

"Just a minute!"

"If you want we'll come back later."

"Um...," I opened the door. "Hi?"

"Hi!" Grover responded. I waved awkwardly.

"Come in, if you like." Grover stepped in and I was just about to follow when Percy grabbed my wrist and said "We better tell Grover to come to _our_ next meeting."

"Why?"

"Because…on the way he was…well stuff."

I stared at his hand on my wrist. "Oh, okay." I did not want to ask Percy what the heck Grover said to him.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy said that you guys were going to tell me a secret. Can I know what it is?"

I gave Percy my meanest stare. He just shrugged.

_Idiot._

"So…what's the secret?"

"Well," I said. "It's not actually a secret, but _we _would like to invite you to our next meeting."

He raised an eyebrow. How the heck does he do that?

"You mean like the "meeting" last night?"

I glanced at Percy who blushed and he said "Look, man I told you it was a meeting about Luke. Not what you think!"

"Um…I wasn't thinking anything, but now I am."

"Oh…"

What a dunce! He killed it.

"Percy…," I said slowly. "Let me take this, alright."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Oh and while your at it go find a needle and thread."

"Sure…where?"

"I do not know!" At this point I was ready to grab my pillow and suffocate him to death.

I turned my attention to Grover who was eyeing my brother's bedspread.

"Grover, can and do you want to come?"

"Sure, but what's it really about?

"I just told you, it's about Luke." I was losing patience. Quickly.

"Can we go?" Percy asked.

"Good idea."

I walked out and noticed they didn't follow. "What now?"

Percy asked, "Should you tell her or should I?"

"You should."

Percy pointed at me and I looked down. _Uh-oh._

I was still in my pajamas. Whoops. "Here let me change."

"Yeah…you should."

I rushed back into the cabin and put on jeans, a purple T-shirt and sneakers. I straightened my hair, even though that's like impossible, considering I have curly hair. As fast as I could I ran to the door. Grover and Percy were talking about the X-Box 360.

"You guys are still here?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's go before we get in trouble." Grover said.

"Yeah, we don't want that to go on Annabeth's record," Seaweed Brain joked.

I playfully punched him. "Can you guys excuse me? I need to go get some tin cans."

"Sure," Percy and I said in unison. With that Grover trotted to the big house.

"Those piggy pajamas looked nice on you."

I couldn't help smiling. "Thanks."

Percy stopped abruptly in front of me and asked "Why did you need the needle and thread for?"

I looked at him seriously.

"To sew your big mouth."

"Oh…"

* * *

**Yes, I know its short but I'm lazy also. At least 5 reviews or I won't write the next chapter. Criticism is always welcome. And have a great holiday. Just in case I don't update soon! Oh and BTW, who agrees that being weird is okay?**


	4. What did you say?

**Title: What did you say?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but if I did…there would be more than five books. Just to let ya know. **

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated ****all**** my stories in a while. I've been…busy and got carried away with some stuff. I've had a writers block. Ouch. Who knew thise could hurt? Anyways thank you all so much for the reviews they mean a lot! I hope this chapter doesn't suck. )**

After lunch we all decide to sit back and relax. I was still sleepy from our little escapade last night. Our plans were going great until Clarisse butted in. "Hey, runts."

"Hi…Clarisse, you look pretty." I said trying to annoy her. But I always do that.

She scowled and said, "That wont work, I'm still going to kick your weak butts in Capture the Flag."

"Oh, really? Cause last time I checked, we kick _your _butts."

Clarisse growled. "Listen, punk, if you don't shut it I swear I'll-

"What ya gonna do 'bout it?" I interrupted.

"Percy," Annabeth warned.

I shot her a glance and she stared at me even harder. We stayed like that for a few seconds. This was our usual game. Who ever blinks loses and has to listen to the other. Unfortunately I blinked and lost. Dang it!

She smiled and looked away. Curse her.

I looked at Clarisse. "Fine…we'll see who wins and who loses."

She growled and walked away mumbling something about a worm. Probably me…

Oh well, what can I do? She really hates me. Ain't that grand?

"That wasn't smart." Annabeth said, once she was gone.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Remember what she did to Travis when he tricked her into eating ants?"

"Oh, yeah…" That was a fun summer. For us, not for Clarisse, that is.

"She sat on him all day and gave him water so he could have to use the bathroom. Then she used him as and practice dummy? Do you want that to happen to you?"

"You got a point there, hon." I covered my mouth and glanced at Annabeth.

Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"What did you call me, Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing…" I looked away.

_Tsk, tsk, Percy. _Aphrodite said in my mind.

"No you called me something. I know you did. So stop lying and tell me what it was. And if you say nothing I know it will be something, because a nothing can be anything."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

She groaned. "Tell. Me. Now." Her stare was beyond mad. It was pissed. She looked scary, yet cute.

Ugh. What was I saying?! Annabeth was my best friend. I've know her for so long. We've gone on quests to save the world and I've save her.

We've share secrets, and our thoughts. Though her thoughts always confused me. Don't they always?

I heard a disturbing noise and realized it was Annabeth who was snapping. Painfully…in my ear.

"Earth to the Fish Boy." She snapped louder.

I grabbed her hand before I would go deaf.

"What?" I protested.

"I want to know."

"I said gun." Lying was one of my great talents. Sometimes. It never worked one the Wise Girl.

"No…I'm pretty sure you said something else. I mean who would say, 'You got a point there, gun'?"

I shrugged. "Me?"

"Yes…you, the idiot."

"Is that a compliment or are you being sarcastic? I can never really tell."

She strained a smile. "Compliment." I watched as she stood up. "Don't think I forgot what you said, boo."

She stuck her tongue out and walked to the Athena cabin.

I, Percy Jackson was just called Boo by Annabeth Chase. Scary, huh? Grover, who I totally forgot was there laughed.

"Not cool." I mumbled.

"I know, its not." He continued to laugh.

I shot him an evil stare (Thalia's were way better) and I'm not sure if he was still laughing or if he whimpered.

Dinner was okay, I guess you could call it. My table was empty, as always. I kept thinking about old friends. Luke, Tyson, Zoë, Bianca, Nico, (he probably hates my guts, duh.). Just then I thought of the weird mortal girl who could see through the Mist. Rachel Elizabeth Dare She was like my mom, and like Mr. Chase. I think. I never asked Annabeth if he _could _see through the mist, too.

I glanced at Grover who stood behind Mr. D, pacing aimlessly. He looked sort of nervous.

He looked at me and nodded. Then I realized it wasn't me it was Annabeth. I glanced at her and she mouthed, "Today."

It wasn't a question; it was more like an order. I nodded slowly and poked my steak. It did not look appetizing. Why couldn't they serve a Big Mac? That was one think I hated about camp. They only served healthy food. Healthy my a-

…butt. Whoops.

We cleared our plates and headed to our cabins. Thank the gods, it wasn't Friday, or else we would have to suffer being in the sing-along.

As I trudged to my cabin, I gave Annabeth one last glance. She caught my gaze and beckoned me with two fingers. I blinked twice to see if I was imaging things or if I fell asleep walking. I focused on her and she was still gazing at me. She smiled. Oh my gods…I am going to die. Annabeth rarely did that with me. I usually annoyed her. She thought I was slow. Ha!

I sucked in a big breath and closed my eyes, and counted to ten, hoping I would wake up. On seven I felt a gust of air blow in my face. Next thing I know, boom. Bam, someone was whispering in my ear.

"Be there at 11, sharp. Grover is coming, but a little late. So we have time to talk about...last night." I heard her sigh. When I opened my eyes she was gone.

No where in sight. Dizzily I stumbled onto my bed. Boy, was this a tiring day.

Annabeth's cool warm breath made my head spin around and around. She was so pretty…

**Hate it? Love it? Please tell me what you think. Once again I apologized for not updating. Blame a few other people! wink I would of never finished this chappie unless my parents weren't gone and I was sick. Stupid fever... Toodles! (Strange or W.G.F.B) **


	5. Falling in Love

Chapter: Falling in Love

**Chapter: Falling in Love**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. My laptop got this virus and we had to clean it and all my documents were sent to different files and folders. They were all finished but, I read them once more and I decided I hated them. So here is another chapter for 'Under the Moonlight'! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Percy Jackson Series. Rick does. Darn him!**

I woke up later that night. There was drool on the notebook I had been doodling in_. Must have been a good dream, _I thought.

I glanced at the clock. 11:43. Oh no! How could I have been such an idiot! I overslept! Surely Annabeth and Grover would be pissed. Mostly Annabeth, of course.

I quickly wiped the dried drool off my cheek and chin then, climbed out the window.

Walking towards our secret hiding place, I started thinking about Annabeth. Her hair, smile, her eyes, lips, her curves...

I've never thought about a girl that way. You know, when you think about them the world around you disappears and you can feel your heart beating faster?

It's a new thing for me, but I think I'm in love.

I keep thinking about the time Annabeth kissed me on our quest. I want to ask her about it, but the words never make it past my throat. Besides, why would Annabeth kiss a loser like me? I'm not good looking but I'm not bad looking either.

Sometimes I wish I could read _her_ mind. So I can understand her better and know more about her. These four years I've known her, it seems like she's still a stranger. Annabeth still loves Luke even though she lies and says she hates him. Oh please, the only thing she hates is how much she loves him. And she knows it.

Whenever I bring up Luke she gets quiet and she starts playing with her hair. It bugs me, see, I'm not a girl so I don't know why it's hard for her to forget and move on. Thinking about it seems easy, but I might not be.

She's scarred with all these memories she's trying to forget about. I just wish she would notice—

Something brushed past me. I spun in a circle trying to identify it, but it was dark and all I could see were trees. My hand gripped my pen—Riptide—just in case I needed to fight.

I uncapped it, revealing a 3 foot celestial bronze sword. I spun around again

. Nothing but trees. I waited, for the thing to move or make noise, but all I got was this eerie noise.

"Percy?"

I almost screamed. I turned around to face...Annabeth.

"Jeez, you scared me!" I said.

"Well, you scared me. Now lower your sword. I'm not in the mood to fight," she snapped.

"Oh...right." I capped the pen and eyed Annabeth. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The tone she used wasn't convincing.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"YES! Gods you sound like my step-mom!"

"Okay...but you don't look okay," I said, leaning against a tree.

"I'm not. I fell asleep. Happy! Now where's Grover?" Annabeth scanned the area.

"He's probably making out with Juniper," I replied.

Juniper was this tree nymph that Grover was dating. I was happy when he found himself a girlfriend but he hangs out with more nowadays.

I feel left out.

Annabeth flashed me smile. The forest didn't seem so dark anymore. With her smile, who needed a flashlight? Or the moon?

"Nice one, Kelp Head."

I scowled. "So are we going to wait for him or should we just get started?"

"Let's give him ten minutes."

"Ten minutes is good," I agreed.

"Yeah..." she yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Even yawning she looked beautiful! Maybe it was my and my hormones. Silly hormones.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," muttered Annabeth.

"Oh...I-I was...sorry. It...I-I...uh, sorry."

"You said that already!"

"S-sorry," I stuttered.

Annabeth smacked me upside the head, "Idiot." She looked away and started humming one of the campfire songs.

I looked up at the stars. Zoë. I remembered her looking at me with disgust and the sadness in her eyes. She was a good friend. I missed her, along with other friends.

"Annabeth?" I asked

She turned around to face me and stopped humming. "Yes, Percy?"

"What's that!?" I pointed to a huge shadow hidden in the trees.

"I don't know," she said.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, do you?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, it's..." I gulped.

"Oh, for Zeus's sake what is it?"

I didn't need to tell her because the shadow immerged from the trees.

**A/N: Cliffie! Mwhaha! I read my previous chapters and they suck so good news: I'm going to edit them! Now bring on the three C's! Comment, Compliment and Criticize! **

**xoxo - Strange**


End file.
